c a n d a r a
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [YEOLMIN ll ONESHOT ll BL] - "...jika dua orang berada di bawah mistletoe mereka harus berciuman."/"Aku lebih menyesal bertemu dengan pria gay yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku."/"Kau mengenal Park ChanYeol?"/Terima kasih telah memberiku mimpi di malam Natal. "Merry Christmas, MinSeokie..."


_orang-orang bilang, jika dua orang berada di bawah sebuah __mistletoe__, maka mereka harus berciuman..._

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

EXO belongs to SM Entertainment © 2012

**Warnings: **

Kinda out of character—possibly _OverGirly!_MinSeok – _OoCness!_ChanYeol and ZiTao.

Please read the warnings carefully. It's just _pure__ fan__ fiction_ and used boys love or male and male relationship. I don't take any material profit from this work. If you don't like, just don't read then. ^^

_#NowPlaying_ **'Kiss Me' sung by As One**

* * *

_**H**ari itu, adalah hari yang sangat bersalju di tanggal ke 24 di bulan Desember. _

Hujan salju turun sejak pagi hingga siang hari. Butiran putih itu berterbangan menghalangi pandangan.

Kim MinSeok tengah mengeratkan mantel tebal di atas jas sekolahnya yang berwarna hitam. Hari bersalju itu seharusnya menjadi hari yang sedikit tenang untuk siswa kelas tiga di sebuah SMA swasta di Seoul itu. Seharusnya. Sampai sosok tinggi dengan lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya yang anehnya tidak mengurangi ketampanannya itu telah berdiri menyambut MinSeok di depan pintu kelasnya.

"MinSeok-_noona_!" Panggil sosok bernama Huang ZiTao itu keras yang membuat MinSeok mendelik tajam dan berusaha mengabaikan pemuda yang berstatus sebagai sepupu jauhnya itu.

"_Noona!_ MinSeok-_noona!"_

"Berhentilah memanggilku 'noona', ZiTao."

Sayangnya sosok panda yang terjebak dalam tubuh manusia itu hanya nyengir mendapatkan bentakan berbonus _deathglare _dari sepupu 'laki-laki'nya yang kelewat manis untuk ukuran pria itu. Ya, MinSeok adalah pria atau laki-laki tulen. Ia mengenakan celana saat ke sekolah, dan tak ada yang berani memanggilnya 'noona' di sekolah ini kecuali Huang ZiTao yang bodoh tentunya. Wajahnya memang terlalu manis dan _chubby_ untuk ukuran pria, tapi sekali lagi, MinSeok memang pria asli. Sangat asli.

"Ada apa?" MinSeok terpaksa berhenti dan menghadapi Tao karena pemuda itu masih juga bertahan di pintu kelasnya dan tidak membiarkan MinSeok lewat.

"Aku ingin kau ke rumahku malam ini."

"Untuk?" MinSeok mengerutkan aslinya.

Tao tersenyum manis. "Pesta Natal."

_Seharusnya MinSeok tahu bahwa hidupnya akan berubah malam ini._

**...**

MinSeok merasa bahwa ia tengah tersesat dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa-apa.

Kilau lantai marmer di _hall_ yang ada di _mansion_ milik keluarga ZiTao memantulkan cahaya dari lampu gantung yang bersusun tiga. Hiasan Natal hampir memenuhi sudut-sudut ruangan, bersaing dengan berpasang-pasang orang yang tengah menikmati pesta mereka dengan berdansa di tengah ruangan. Buket-buket bunga putih, merah muda, dan perak berkelebatan disusul dengan para lelaki berpakaian hitam-putih yang tengah bergerak mengimbangi perempuan berpakaian aneka warna yang tengah berdansa lincah.

Jika saja ia sudah punya kekasih, ia pasti akan membawa kekasihnya itu bergabung dengan orang-orang yang tengah berdansa itu. Sayangnya, beberapa wanita justru takut untuk berpacaran dengannya karena wajahnya yang manis layaknya wanita itu. Ck.

Jadi, di sinilah MinSeok berada, di sudut _hall_. Sendirian, tepat di bawah _mistletoe_ dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat seperti anak yang tersesat.

"_Seorang gadis berdiri sendiri di bawah _mistletoe _seperti itu, kau tidak takut _Santa Claus_ akan menculikmu?"_

"Maaf?" MinSeok menoleh untuk menemukan sesosok pria bertubuh kelewat tinggi yang tengah tertawa lebar ke arahnya memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

Sosok itu mengenakan _sweater_ tebal _lusuh_ menutup kaos berkerah dan berlengan panjang berwarna putih yang dikenakannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat kehitaman dan berantakan tertutup oleh topi _wool _berwarna abu-abu, senada dengan warna _sweater_ yang tengah membalut tubuhnya. Ck, penampilannya _sedikit kuno dan—aneh _melihat sekeliling mereka adalah sosok-sosok berjas dan bergaun mahal.

"Park ChanYeol _imnida_." Sosok itu memperkenalkan dirinya singkat saat ia mendekat dan berdiri tepat di depan MinSeok yang terdiam. MinSeok mencium aroma _musk_ berpadu dengan aroma _mint-vanilla_ yang membelai indera penciumannya. Oke_, flasback_ ke sapaan awal lelaki bernama ChanYeol itu, dia tadi memanggil MinSeok 'gadis'. Oh, pasti ada yang salah dengan mata kecoklatan milik ChanYeol. MinSeok yakin sekali ia tidak mengenakan gaun malam ini. Melainkan sebuah _coat_ hitam yang membungkus kemeja putihnya yang tidak ia masukkan. Walau Tao sepupunya sering memanggilnya 'noona' dan teman-teman wanita yang iri atas wajahnya yang terlalu manis untuk ukuran laki-laki, tapi tidak, MinSeok tetap terlihat seperti seorang pria. Namun, lelaki ini telah menghancurkan semua itu sejak awal mereka bertemu. Lalu, Park ChanYeol juga berkata bahwa _Santa Claus_ akan menculiknya? _Hell_ Park ChanYeol, sejak kapan _Santa Claus_ jadi seorang penculik, eh?

"Halo?" ChanYeol menunduk dan memiringkan wajahnya di depan wajah MinSeok. "Siapa namamu?"

"...MinSeok," jawab MinSeok malas. "Dan jauhkan wajahmu dari dari wajahku."

ChanYeol terkekeh dan menarik kembali wajahnya. "Kau menarik dan aku menyukaimu."

"Terima kasih. Tapi, aku tidak menyukaimu."

ChanYeol kembali tertawa. Sepertinya, ia pemuda yang mudah tertawa.

"Kenapa kau sendirian?"

"Aku tidak suka pesta."

"Wah! Aku juga."

Diam. Keduanya terdiam mengamati pergerakan orang di depan mereka.

"Kau tahu?" tanya ChanYeol tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

ChanYeol terdiam lama sebelum menjawab, _"...orang-orang bilang, jika dua orang berada di bawah sebuah _mistletoe_, maka mereka harus berciuman..._

"Hah?" MinSeok melempar tatapan tak mengerti pada ChanYeol yang mendadak tersenyum aneh di depannya. "Ap—Hfft!"

MinSeok belum sempat berpikir saat sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh dan menekan bibirnya. Mata itu membola saat ia merasakan tangan ChanYeol menahan kepalanya dan meremas surai _ebony_-nya lembut. Kejadian itu begitu singkat, namun menciptakan momen yang dahsyat, untuk sesaat MinSeok nyaris tak sadar.

Sesaat kemudian, MinSeok berontak dan ia nyaris menendang sosok di depannya, saat sosok itu segera melepaskan dirinya. Wajah itu menjauh, tangannya mengusap _saliva_ di sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum cerah.

"Manis."

"A–apa yang barusan kau lakukan?" Mata MinSeok menyipit. Tangannya menyentuh bibirnya yang barus saja—

"_Aku menciummu."_

—menjadi tempat mendarat bibir ChanYeol.

"Tapi aku pria—demi Tuhan, Park ChanYeol. Kau tidak sadar soal itu?!" Suara MinSeok naik dua oktaf.

"Aku juga pria. Masalah?"

"Kita sama-sama pria dan kau menciumku. Menciumku!"

"Ya, ya, aku menciummu. Ada masalah dengan itu?" ChanYeol berkata cuek. Ia justru bergerak dan mengubah posisi berdirinya menjadi tepat di samping MinSeok.

"Aku—Arg! Kau gila."

"Kau akan gila jika berada di bawah _mistletoe _berdua tanpa berciuman. Itu bunyi kutukannya." ChanYeol menjelaskan layaknya ia seorang profesor dalam film _Harry Potter_ yang sering ditonton MinSeok.

"Itu hanya karanganmu sediri." MinSeok ingin marah sungguh. _Tapi, kenapa ia tidak bisa?_

"Aku sungguh-sungguh." ChanYeol menatap MinSeok serius yang sayangnya hanya terlihat seperti wajah orang bodoh di mata MinSeok.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh bodoh."

"Hahaha."

"Kau bahkan tidak meminta maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Sudahlah. Lupakan kejadian ini."

"Maaf."

"'maaf' jenis apa itu, Bodoh?"

"Hei, kau ini seperti wanita yang sedang dapat saja," sindir ChanYeol kejam.

"Ya Tuhan, ChanYeol. Kau tidak mengerti juga."

"_I just fallin' in love at first sight. Okay?"_

"Aku tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama." MinSeok menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Apalagi dengan sesama pria."

"Kau harus percaya." Wajah ChanYeol kembali berubah serius.

XiuMin memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku baru saja jatuh cinta padamu." Senyum tertarik di bibir milik ChanYeol.

"Maaf mengecewakan, tapi aku bukan _gay_." MinSeok mengangkat tangannya memberi _gesture _menolak.

"Aku juga."

"Lalu?"

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku memang bukan _gay_. Tapi, kau baru saja membuatku menjadi _gay_."

"Bodoh."

"Terima kasih, aku memang tampan."

"Menyebalkan, kita bahkan baru kenal."

"Eh, kau ingin sebuah ciuman lagi?"

"Hentikan. Telingaku sakit mendengar kebodohanmu." MinSeok berpura-pura menutup kedua telinganya. Lelaki di sampingnya benar-benar sakit.

"Aww~ hatiku lebih sakit mendengar kata-kata tajammu."

"Sepertinya aku mulai gila. Ah, tidak! Kau saja yang gila."

"Kau memang membuatku tergila-gila sejak awal kita bertemu."

"Kita baru saja bertemu."

"Aku tahu. Kau pun nanti akan akan tahu segila apa diriku.'

"Kau mau kemana?" MinSeok sedikit berteriak saat melihat gerakan tubuh ChanYeol yang seolah ingin pergi.

"_See?_ Kau bahkan mulai takut untuk kutinggalkan."

"Aku hanya bertanya, Bodoh."

"Aku hanya mencintaimu."

MinSeok mengibaskan tangannya, memberi gerakan mengusir. "Aish! Pergi! Pergi saja kau sekarang."

"Kau akan menyesal jika aku pergi."

"Kenapa aku harus menyesal?"

"Karena kau tidak akan melihatku lagi."

"Aku lebih menyesal bertemu dengan pria _gay_ yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku."

"Ahaha~ kau ini lucu."

"Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Oke-oke."

"..."

"Hei, aku tertarik melihat gantungan _phoenix_ itu. Aku akan mengambilnya untukmu." Mendadak ChanYeol mendorong MinSeok ke arah tembok di belakang mereka tempat sebuah hiasan berada. Sebuah lampu warna-warni berada di atas dinding dengan bermacam-macam pernak-pernik seperti gelang, boneka jari, jepit berbentuk bintang dan bulan berada. Tangan ChanYeol sedikit kesulitan saat mencoba meraih gelang hitam berbandul _phoenix_ yang berada tepat di atas MinSeok.

MinSeok seolah berhenti bernapas. Dengan posisi mereka sekarang, ia memberanikan diri melirik wajah ChanYeol yang tepat berada di depannya. Salahkan ChanYeol yang bertubuh sangat dan kelewat lebih tinggi darinya atau tubuhnya yang terlalu pendek. Tapi, dari jarak sedekat ini, ChanYeol berkali lipat lebih...menarik.

"C–ChanYeol.." MinSeok benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman dalam posisi ini. Tapi kedua lengan ChanYeol menahan tubuhnya tepat di dalam pelukan—tunggu! Jangan sebut ini pelukan _okay_! Tubuhnya memang tertahan dinding di belakang dan tubuh ChanYeol di depannya. Tapi, ayolah! Bisakah ChanYeol mempercepat proses pengambilan gelangnya itu. Bukankah melihat tingginya yang ingin mengalahkan tiang listrik, pasti mudah mengambil benda seperti itu.

"ChanYeol..." MinSeok kembali menyebut nama itu.

"Apa?" jawab ChanYeol serak. Ya Tuhan. MinSeok bisa merasakan napas _dingin_ ChanYeol tepat di depan hidungnya. ChanYeol kini tengah menatapnya intens.

"Terpesona, eh?" ChanYeol tersenyum di sudut bibirnya, mengoda.

"Men–menjauh dariku, Park ChanYeol," desis MinSeok seraya berusaha mendorong tubuh jerapah ChanYeol yang sia-sia karena kini ChanYeol memutuskan untuk mengunci kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya. Mereka memang sesama pria, tapi salahkan posisi ChanYeol yang memang lebih mendominasi dan menang mutlak dengan tinggi tubuhnya itu.

"Tidak." ChanYeol justru semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Sementara MinSeok menutup matanya. Jangan lagi. Jangan sampai ChanYeol menciumnya lagi. Sesak memang, namun menyenangkan. Seperti ada es krim rasa _vanilla_ yang membeku di dasar hatinya, lalu perlahan meleleh, mencair, memenuhi ruang hati, menjalarkan sebuh rasa sejuk yang aneh. Aneh.

"He–hentikan, ChanYeol!" MinSeok nyaris berteriak.

"_Merry Christmas, MinSeokie."_

Tak ada hal yang terjadi.

MinSeok membuka matanya dan menemukan ChanYeol yang telah melepaskannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum aneh ke arah MinSeok, yang di mata MinSeok sangat mengerikan.

"Kau ini benar-benar seperti wanita." ChanYeol menyeringai.

"Dan kau seperti serigala liar," dengus MinSeok kesal. Harga dirinya sebagai lelaki 'normal' jatuh begitu saja karena sebuah perpaduan jerapah dan serigala liar bernama Park ChanYeol.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Itu sebuah ejekan, Bodoh."

"Ahaha~ lalu MinSeokie maukah kau menerima gantungan _phoenix_ dari tuan Jerapah ini?"

"Untuk apa aku menerima aksesoris anak kecil begitu?"

"Aku _gay_ padamu."

"Hah?"

"Jangan berkata 'hah!"

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"...jerapah bodoh."

"_Ini adalah bukti bahwa kita pernah bertemu."_ MinSeok hanya terdiam saat jemari panjang nan dingin ChanYeol mengikatkan gelang berwarna hitam dengan bandul berwarna perak berbentuk _phoenix_ itu ke pergelangan tangannya.

"Cocok sekali untukmu." ChanYeol mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"A–apa-apaan...aku jadi seperti wanita begini." MinSeok merasakan aliran darahnya yang hangat bergerak dan berkumpul di kedua pipinya menimbulkan semu merah yang sangat kentara.

"Maaf. Tapi, tanpa gelang ini pun kau sudah seperti wanita."

MinSeok melempar lirikan sebal yang hanya dibalas ChanYeol dengan tawa lebar seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Keduanya lalu terdiam. Entah sejak kapan pesta di malam Natal menjadi sebuah pesta dansa yang meriah di depan mereka.

"Aku tak akan mempermalukanmu dengan memintamu berdansa."

"Bagus. Karena aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk menjadi badut di tengah pesta Natal."

ChanYeol melirik MinSeok di sampingnya dengan pandangan bertanya dari _fairy eyes_-nya. "Kenapa? _Di masa lalu_ aku adalah pria yang jago berdansa."

MinSeok tersenyum palsu. "Sejago apa pun dirimu, itu akan terlihat sangat aneh dan mengerikan melihat dua pria berdansa dan saling berpelukan di tengah ruangan."

ChanYeol terbahak mendengarnya. Ia tertawa sampai membungkuk. Beruntung musik yang tengah mengalun dan celotehan orang cukup untuk menyamarkan tawa kerasnya itu. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk membuatnya benar-benar berhenti dari tawanya itu, sementara MinSeok hanya memberinya lirikan bosan.

"Baiklah." ChanYeol kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, dirasanya perutnya sedikit penuh setelah tertawa begitu keras. Ia menggerakkan tangannya seperti dirigen. "Kita biarkan orang-orang berdansa sementara kita menghabiskan anggur-anggur yang ada."

"Kau mau kemana?" MinSeok bertanya.

"Aku ingin mengambil anggur. Kurasa pelayan terlalu sibuk untuk mengantarkan anggur ke sini."

MinSeok mengangkat bahunya, membiarkan ChanYeol pergi.

"Hei, nona MinSeok!"

MinSeok menoleh dengan tatapan membunuh ke arah ChanYeol yang kini sudah setengah jalan menuju meja tempat anggur berada. Demi apa, ChanYeol sepertinya telah tertular virus kebodohan Tao sehingga ikut-ikutan memanggilnya 'noona'. ChanYeol berdiri dan tersenyum di tengah beberapa manusia dan untaian gantungan bunga. Ia terlihat begitu bersinar seperti pangeran abad pertengahan.

'_Bodoh, apa yang kupikirkan?' MinSeok memarahi dirinya sendiri._

"Apa?" MinSeok mengerutkan alisnya dan berkata pelan, namun gerak bibirnya masih bisa ditangkap ChanYeol.

ChanYeol masih tersenyum. Ia membuat gerakan dengan menyentuh dada dan bibirnya lalu dilempar ke arah MinSeok. 'Aku mencintaimu. Tetaplah di situ dan jangan pergi.'

MinSeok mendesis. 'Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Bodoh. Cepat ambil anggurnya.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"MinSeok-_noona_~"

"Tch! Harus berapa kali aku bilang, panggil aku dengan benar, Taozi." MinSeok berjinjit untuk menjitak sosok tinggi Tao yang berusaha menghindar dari jitakan MinSeok seraya menyerahkan gelas anggur yang dibawanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini, _Noona_?" tanya Tao setelah berhasil menghindari jitakan maut MinSeok dan berdiri di samping sepupunya yang berwajah manis itu. Haruskah MinSeok jujur dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tengah menunggu seseorang? Oh, tidak. ZiTao pasti akan lebih banyak bicara setelah ini.

"Aku bosan."

"_Yah!_ Beraninya kau mengatakan 'bosan' di tengah pesta seorang Huang ZiTao." Tao memekik seraya menatap tajam sosok MinSeok yang hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Aku memang bosan.'

"Kau bosan hanya karena kau tidak dapat pasangan."

Ck, Tao benar. Lagipula ChanYeol pergi kemana sih? Hanya mengambil minuman saja lama sekali. Jangan-jangan dia tersesat. Hahaha, MinSeok tertawa membayangkan ChanYeol yang tersesat seperti anak jerapah yang ketakutan.

"Sepertinya kebosanan telah membuatmu gila."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tao menunjuk MinSeok tepat di wajahnya, "Barusan kau tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila."

"Tidak ada orang bosan yang akan tertawa, Tao."

"Ada. Kau." Tao kembali menatap lautan manusia di depannya. "Daripada itu, _Noona_. Kakek ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Berhentilah memanggilku 'noona', Taozi," desis MinSeok berbahaya. "Di mana beliau?"

"Ayo ikuti aku." Tao mulai berjalan namun sesaat kemudian ia menyadari bahwa MinSeok tak juga beranjak. MinSeok masih berdiri di bawah _mistletoe_ dan menggigit bibirnya.

_ChanYeol belum kembali dan bagaimana jika pemuda itu nanti mencarinya?_

"_Noona!_ Ayo!" Tao kembali berteriak.

Sedikit bimbang, namun akhirnya MinSeok memilih mengikuti Tao.

ChanYeol pasti nanti akan menunggunya di sini, lagipula salahkan ia yang membuat MinSeok menunggu terlalu lama.

MinSeok mulai mengangkat kakinya dan mengikuti langkah Tao menyibak kerumunan manusia yang tengah berdansa menuju sebuah ruangan lain di _mansion_ itu.

Ruangan tempat MinSeok berada sekarang adalah ruangan luas dengan penerangan lembut dan didominasi lemari kaca dengan pigura yang berisi foto-foto di atasnya. Seperangkat sofa tebal terletak di sisi kanan ruangan. MinSeok berdiri di samping sebuah _buffet_ dari kayu _almond _tempat beberapa foto-foto tua berada. Ia mengamati foto-foto tua yang terlihat terawat dengan baik itu. Sampai _obsidian_-nya menemukan sebuah potret yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Bukankah ini adalah foto Park ChanYeol?"

MinSeok menyentuh foto itu. Matanya menatap foto pemuda di dalam sebuah pigura yang berdiri manis—potret diri ChanYeol.

"Darimana kau tahu namanya?" Tao memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengenalnya—maksudku kami baru saja berkenalan."

MinSeok melirik sebal mendengar Tao yang justru tertawa atas keterangannya barusan. "Apanya yang lucu, Taozi?"

"Jangan bercanda. Kau tidak mungkin mengenal Park ChanYeol, _Noona_."

"Kenapa?" Dahi MinSeok berkerut tak mengerti.

Tao menyentuh ujung pigura dan menunduk dengan wajah aneh."ChanYeol telah meninggal."

"Ahaha~ percuma menakutiku dengan cerita begitu, ZiTao." MinSeok memegang pergelangan tangan kirinya, tempat gelang berbandul _phoenix_ dari ChanYeol melingkar manis.

_Gelang itu benar benar ada._

Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap MinSeok serius.

"Aku serius, MinSeok-_ge_." Tao memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel 'noona'.

"_Park ChanYeol_... _dia_ _telah meninggal dua puluh tahun yang lalu._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kau akan menyesal jika aku pergi."_

"_Kenapa aku harus menyesal?"_

"_Karena kau tidak akan melihatku lagi."_

"_Ini adalah bukti bahwa kita pernah bertemu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Terima kasih, telah memberiku mimpi indah di malam Natal... tuan Jerapah._**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Halo ^^/ Tadinya saya ingin membuat _fluff_!XiuYeol, tapi entah kenapa akhirnya malah jadi kepikiran jadi begitu. Asdfghjkl, saya suka membayangkan bagaimana Zitao memanggil MinSeok 'noona'. :lol Ini _whitelistbaby_ ganti _uname_ hehe~ Lalu, _special thanks_ untuk _twentae_ yang membuat saya tertarik pada XiuYeol. _Wo ai ni bby~ ;lol_

_Last,_ _thanks for reading, an_w ^^

* * *

**© cranescort, 2013**


End file.
